The present invention provides a process and related means for making double-faced jewelry consisting of differently colored elements on both opposite sides.
The process permits making jewelry such as necklaces, bracelets or the like with different colors on at least two of their visible faces. A user can choose to put on the necklace or jewelry so as to show one face or the other of the jewelry according to the desired color. For instance, the user can show a white gold face or a yellow gold face of the jewelry.
Thus, the realization of the process according to the present invention provides a very advantageous result, although it is not conceptually new in the jeweler""s art: it is the result of using double-faced jewelry which is made completely of precious solid metal and not simply covered as in prior known solutions.
As is known, in the jeweler""s art, several processes are used to produce necklaces, bracelets and jewelry of any kind.
One type of such jewelry has recently interested purchasers a great deal and is now in great demand. It is the hollow necklace or bracelet. That is, jewelry in which a chain is formed by a succession of links which are essentially cylindrical and are in general flattened to have an elliptic section. These links are put near each other on a flexible core.
This particular type of chain is fit for several variants and appliances such as the insert composition and setting, the application and realization of decorations and ornaments, the gold covering of both opposite sides with bands having different color tonalities, for instance, white and yellow gold bands, so as to obtain double-faced, hollow necklaces.
In this way, an original chromatic effect is obtained and the purchaser can choose to put on the necklace in order to show one colored face or the other, the visual effect being thus different each time.
However, the use of that kind of jewelry has given rise to some drawbacks. The main drawback relates to the kind of working to be effected.
Generally, this kind of working consists of rolling processes or covering processes in which a base support is covered with gold foils or foils made of other metals having different colors, and usually two colors.
This kind of working involves practical drawbacks relating to a certain difficulty in the production and above all, a rapid deterioration of the jewelry.
In fact, the jewelry can be subjected to scratches, signs or the like that provoke a partial removal of the covering with all the evident consequences.
The aim of the present invention is to conceive a new working process for producing hollow double-faced necklaces, not by covering a base material, but by coupling precious metal parts having different colors or precious metal parts having different compositions.
After suitable working and bending processes, such parts form a pipe from which it is possible to obtain single metal links displaying two or more colors. The single metal links having two or more colors are mounted on a flexible core and form either chains or necklaces or bracelets, all of them being double faced. That is, they show different colors on each of their sides.
The above-mentioned objects and advantages are achieved according to the invention through a process and related means for producing double-faced jewelry. The process is characterized by a first phase in which precious metal bands having different colors are placed side-by-side and are coupled by welding. In a second phase, the resulting double precious metal band having two colors is subjected to a bending process and longitudinal welding to obtain a pipe showing different colors, from which pipe links are obtained that can be mounted and fixed on a flexible core.